The Lightning Countess
by Lucrezia Noin
Summary: A one-shot AU fic of what the series would be like with Noin in Zech's shoes. Different...Please r/r.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and the characters thereof do not belong to me, sadly. And neither does my pseudonym.  
  
My name is Lucrezia Noin, also known as the Lightning Baroness. I have attended the Victoria base academy and ranked first in my class, behind me, my best friend and life-long companion, Zechs Merquise. I hadn't been to the Base for one year and twenty-two days, as he had brought to my attention. It was a reunion I was not soon to forget, for I decided to allow him to fight by my side. I knew he wouldn't have taken no for an answer, so I agreed, at least this way I'd be able to protect him. And he would be a big help to me in my upcoming missions.  
  
I had decided to allow him to join me after he received a horrible defeat in the hands of gundam pilot 05, later I knew her as Sally Po.  
  
Poor Zechs, if I only knew what pain I was to bring him I would never have agreed to letting him fight by my side. But he was so insistent...  
  
Then something unexpected had happened. I had found my long-lost brother. He was working in a traveling circus with a girl named Catherine. Poor Trowa had become a gundam pilot. I could not bear that my own flesh and blood was fighting against the very military faction I was working for. I had to save him, but in order to do so it would mean asking for Zech's help. I couldn't do it without arousing suspicions from my superiors. Especially Treize Khushrenada.  
  
It was no secret to me that he was jealous of my friendship with General Lady Une. Treize would have done anything to keep me away from Lady Une. I tried to explain to him many times that Lady and I had been friends since our childhood days, but it did not quell any of his resentments.  
  
So I did the inevitable. I asked Zechs to find my little brother for me and take care of him while I was on a mission given to me by Lady Une. She obviously felt that I needed my revenge against gundam pilot 01, a pilot I had faced before Zechs and I reunited.  
  
After my unfulfilling battle, where I watched in horror as 01 self detonated, I spent much of my time reliving the battle; the pilot was more willing to die for her beliefs than me. Was that what made a true soldier?  
  
Zechs tried hard to do everything I had asked of him. I was so self indulged that I simply allowed him to put his own ideals aside in order to assist me. He did so wonderfully, I couldn't ask for a better friend. He even went as far as to bring pilot 01, (who I was informed had a name, Relena Darlian) to the South Pole for a rematch of the afore-mentioned battle.  
  
I left Trowa in Zechs' care, again. I knew I could trust no one else in this matter. I regret now that I didn't show my appreciation to him more.  
  
Soon after, I felt my place in Lady Une's Oz no longer suited me, I was to preoccupied with Relena Darlian's fighting abilities and ideals. Lady felt it best to "kill" me in battle, rather than give me a dishonorable discharge. I lived through this battle, and so I became Merianna Peacecraft. Merianna is the heir to the Peacecraft Monarchy, and it also the name given to me at birth. Still, Zechs stayed by my side, never faltering.  
  
By now Trowa knew that I was his older sister and that he was NOT Trowa Barton, but Trowa Peacecraft. he decided that he would take up the ideals of our father, King Peacecraft, and began to promote Total Pacifism. At first, I wasn't sure such a thing even existed. But I hoped deep in my heart that it did. I asked Zechs to be his guardian as Trowa reconstructed the Sanc Kingdom. He never questioned me, he always followed my orders even though I was no longer his superior.  
  
He didn't always just take care of Trowa. He often helped me on the battlefield as well. While fighting Relena he was always there giving me coordinates and backing me up when it was necessary.  
  
I have recently made the decision to join the White Fang, a rebel corps set on abolishing the threat of the Earth. I was quickly appointed as their leader.  
  
The gundam pilots, including my little brother, are attempting to stop me from destroying Earth with the help of the battleship Libra. But something has come up that I never have expected to ever happen. The only thing obstructing me and the destruction of the Libra is none other than Zechs.  
  
"Noin, I can't allow you to do this" he says.  
  
"Zechs, get out of my way. You can't stop me."  
  
"No, I won't let you hurt any more innocent people."  
  
Kill him. He is the enemy. The Zero system inside Epyon beckons to me, Zechs is your enemy.  
  
I head straight towards him, I hope that he has the sense to get out of my way before I do kill him. I rush forward to make my attack on Zechs, the force of the suit pushes me to the back of the seat and i grit my teeth. My heart is beating so hard that I can feel it in my temples. To my dismay, I realize that Zechs is not going to move.  
  
I raise my beam saber and hear a despaired Zechs whisper "Noin..." merely inches before the hot blade touches metal. My heart wrenches as I hear his small plea, and I veer, barely missing his suit.  
  
I can't believe what I have just done. "Why?!" I cry out, "Why must I be so spineless?!!" I can't tell if I mean because I couldn't destroy one person who gets in my way or it it's because I almost murdered my best friend. I am so angry at myself that I fly off to a scrap heap and just stand, recollecting my thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, I hear a mobile suit land behind me. It must be Zechs.  
  
"Noin, it's me."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Please, let me stay by your side Noin, no matter what."  
  
It is more of a statement than a question. It is like he isn't going to allow me to not let him help me out. Just now, I realize something. How could I have overlooked it for so long? He hasn't followed me around and gone through so much torment just to prove his friendship to me. Oh, how could I have been so insensitive? He loves me. It is so obvious now, right here, just hearing the devotion in his words. I feel totally ashamed. I have forsaken my best friend. I have hurt his feelings. Worse, I have broken his heart. I must do something. Say something, Merianna!  
  
"Very well, do as you please," is all I can manage to say. It hurts too much, knowing what i must have put him through. It feels like a black hole is sucking in my heart. Not only did I take advantage of his loyalties, but I have also failed to notice his growing affections.  
  
At this moment, a thought occurs to me. I smile earnestly as the thought begins to take full shape. And I know that this thought is one truth that no matter who I am, I can't deny what it means. Just now, I realized that I am in love with him, too--and have been for some time. 


End file.
